


shattered

by 3milesup



Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: (penkala mentioned), Gen, a reflective moment in bastogne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3milesup/pseuds/3milesup
Summary: He’s got Skip’s rosary to hold on to, to remind him, but what about the one who has left nothing behind?
Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Aand... I’m back at it with my 6-sentence fics because out of the blue, the feels hit me too hard and I just needed to write my heart out, so here’s the dubious result of a sleepless night. Posting it, just in case. The prompt word was, surprisingly, "shattered".

Arms of the cross were digging into his palm and he thought of Penkala, a mess of curls above the forehead, plump lips curved into a lopsided smirk, what was left of _him_?

Penk, _Alex_...

Not even a broken rosary, just maybe a grainy photo or two and a memory of a smile that would both fade out with time.

Swept away, as if he wasn’t right there mere hours ago, as if he was never there at all, it wasn’t fair, he was so much more than that, than _nothing_ , and Don had never felt so helpless. Too numb to feel the pain yet, and too aghast to fully comprehend, he only knew, if a heart has four chambers, his had three – and two of them had just shut down.

He didn’t think he would go far with one, and he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to be passing by, thank you for your visit and have a nice day^^


End file.
